The Adventures of Skull and Ri
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered why Skull was a Deathless Stuntman? Because his number one fan was the ever so fashionably and femininely dressed Harry Potter! With Skull's curse finally broken and back to his manful size what awaits our daredevil pair? Let's see in this fun tale... The Adventures of Skull and Ri. W: OOC, cross dressing, slash (MxM), profanity, implied sex. drabble size
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey y'all! I'm kinda(sorta, maybe?) back. I'm working on stories, but I've been on a Naruto/Bleach/Katekyo/Harry a bunch of other things kick. I'm really trying to get my original stuff up but they've been rather horrible about coming out. Maybe I'll have any of my others updated. But for now please accept this offering of Skull and Harry!

Shout outs go to Araciel for drawing my attention to the magnificence that is Skull and how under-loved he is. While I'm not doing an amazing fem!HarryisSkull deal (she's pairing that adorableness with the ever recalcitrant and devilishly charming Reborn) I did become inspired to write this story, this set of Drabbles after reading her work. I should probably leave her a review in Sunny April (her Harry!isSkullxReborn fic) but currently I'm updating.

Shout outs to the wonderful Rurulala for convincing me to update. I respect the "you want feedback" argument and submit to your brilliance!

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to be the wonderful creator of Harry Potter (there would have been a significant increase in innuendo if I was btw) or the fabulous creator of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (I dearly love them though)

Warnings(?): HarryxSkull (Slash), OOC, Cross dressing, Profanity, Mentions of Sex, Pervertedness

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

1: Guardian Angel

* * *

Skull liked to say he was hated by the grim reaper… But it was more like the grim reaper avoided him because he had a guardian angel who loved Skull especially well, even when the stuntman hadn't been exactly grateful for it.

His name was Potter Harry. Or Ri-chan as he liked to call himself.

That is when he was cross dressing, which was always.

However, Skull was quite thankful for one thing about Ri-chan.

Ri-chan _hated _Reborn and was more than willing to punt the little bastard whenever sempai was especially mean. He also barely put up with Collonello, stating the only the only thing saving the blond from a serious encounter with high-voltage electricity was his devotion to Lal (and the fact the bluenette kicked serious ass herself, primarily her former subordinate's). Ri-chan might have been Skull's fan, but he was definitely stronger than Reborn and Collonello.

So the stunt man could admit to being happy to be picked up by his number one fan when he returned to Italy. The man's long inky black hair was intermixed with Skull's favorite shade of purple and a green that matched Ri's best feature, his eyes.

"Skull!" Ri squealed and flew into his, finally regrown to their proper size, arms. "You're curse was really fixed!" Skull found himself hugged warmly, and since he wasn't drowning in lace, or leather, or whatever shirt material Ri-chan wore like he used to suffer under while an Acrobaleno, he finally remember he actually _liked_ Ri's hugs.

They were some of the best ever. He could feel the love and affection Ri genuinely felt for him in them, something that had been lost when he had been semi-smothered the last few times he'd met up with his some-time lover (okay, they were exclusive for about three years) and always friend. Ri hadn't cared that Skull may have never changed back, and had just hugged him like always, but it had been a bitter reminder of his curse so he avoided the man. Which had hurt him, Skull knew, and was something Skull wasn't proud of doing, but now, now, Skull could enjoy them again. The other male was _shorter_ again.

Tall Skull-sama for the win! He squeezed Ri-chan tightly back, smelling his familiar perfume.

"Hi Ri-chan," Skull said happily, "The magnificent Skull-sama is here!"

"It's so good to see you!" He squealed, "Check me out, whaddaya think? It's been a while!" Ri-chan asked as he stepped back and smiled brightly up at him. Skull made a circling gesture with his finger and Ri twirled happily. The dress fluttered seductively against his thighs where it stopped several inches above his knees. It was cute, and Skull could admit Ri-chan had good taste. He especially like the fact the cross-dresser was wearing a purple leather trench coat with his name stitched over his heart and his back over the gray baby doll dress and the ripped up black rose lace stockings he wore. The boots were also a nice touch, and perfect for riding on the back of a bike, the heel not exorbitantly high and fat enough to actually engage mechanisms on the two wheeled beauties. Ri-chan's bright eyes were accented with the purple Skull favored, silver glitter and black mascara which stood out cheerfully behind his silver framed glasses. His cheek had a heart instead of a teardrop like Skull's and his lipstick was just a shade pinker than the one Skull used.

"You look good as ever," Skull admitted, "But then anyone who loves the Great Skull-sama does!" Ri-chan giggled and threw himself back in to Skull's arms.

"Thanks," Ri-chan said happily, they cuddled a bit before hopping back and excitedly gesturing. "I have a surprise for you, Skull!" He exclaimed, his silver tongue piercing flashing making Skull eye it in interest. That was something new and Skull's eyes moved over the familiar eyebrow, anti-eyebrow, nose, and ear piercings cataloguing them. There were a few new ones, but the tongue was the one that caught his attention. He wondered what other places had been pierced… Ri-chan had been thinking of getting his stomach pierced and a set of corsets down his back… Better check.

"Is it your tongue ring?" He asked curiously. Ri blinked but shook his head.

"Nope! This is something you'll love!" Ri replied and then tugged Skull out of the airport terminal and towards something very familiar.

Skull's mouth dropped open.

"M-m-ma-my bike!" Skull exclaimed in excitement. It was his original bike before he became an Acrobaleno. He had been forced to sell it since he couldn't ride it and there was no way to look after it, as well as needing cash for the small model version he'd specially commissioned.

"Where did you get it?" He asked as he ran his hands down the familiar paint job, admiring the chrome. It looked perfect! Any scratches that had been left on it had been removed, and it looked freshly waxed and buffed.

"Stinkin' rich, remember?" Ri stated, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. He buffed his black and purple striped nails against his chest with a smirk. "I bought it up when I saw it was for sale and looked after the upkeep. Like I would let your baby belong to anyone besides you. I can't believe you didn't just leave it with me! I would have cherished it!" Skull actually felt tears well up and he scooped Ri into his arms before he promptly twirled him around in circles.

"You're awesome!" Skull exclaimed, "Skull-sama is so proud of you! You're the best fan ever!" Ri pouted but gave his cheek a fond kiss. A soft purple imprint was left behind.

"I love you Skull," Ri said with full honesty, "Now start this baby up! I need you to drive me back to my own bike!"

That was another thing Skull loved about Ri, he was a hard core motorcycle mechanic and rider, dress or not.

Kissing the man hard against the mouth, mixing their lipsticks this time instead of the carefully chaste ones he'd given and received earlier, and hearing the lustful moan emitted beneath him by the pretty male, Skull figured they both had a lot of time to make up for.

Because as much as Skull's guardian angel drove him up the wall sometimes, Skull would never give him up.

* * *

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Please Review. I look forward to hearing from you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Shout outs to: phoenixfyre2552 and vnienhuis for being the first reviewer/favorite and follower. Thanks for the support. For all my other wonderful people, thank you very much as well!

This is a true drabble! I'm sorry for it's shortness :) Another shall come out in a few days! (I'll see about doing it every Wednesday and Sunday if I write enough!)

Disclaimer: Check the one on the first chapter.

Warnings: the usual (check the first chapter.)

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

2: Mechanics are Hot

* * *

Skull rolled over with a groan. He was very satisfied after last night. His naked limbs stretching over the silk and velvet bedclothes lazily until they hit a cold spot. He frowned and glanced around.

No Ri-chan.

Listening he heard some cursing and smirked before getting up.

Slipping on his leather pants, and with no underwear since it wouldn't have fit anyway, he sauntered out of the bedroom, through the open floor plan living area, fished out two bottles of water from the frankly industrial size refrigerator and went out into the garage.

Ri was there, as expected, fiddling with his newest project.

Gone was the cute little dress and lacy unmentionables that Skull got to enjoy ripping off his body. Instead, Ri-chan crouched before the bike, tool in hand, and was cussing out something in what sounded like either French or Creole, his long hair dragged into a messy ponytail and splattered with engine oil and grease.

He was hot.

Dressed simply in a pair of cut off jean shorts and no shirt, he fiddled with the engine before making a deep growl of satisfaction and pumping a fist into the air. Skull captured that wrist, causing the mechanic to jerk in surprise, and kissed the back of the oil spotted hand.

"Skull!" Ri-chan exclaimed as he looked back. "I thought you would sleep for another hour or two, we didn't drop off until a little after four."

"Nah," the stunt man tossed the water bottles aside and dragged the other male up and pressed his now straining erection against Ri's bare back. "I woke up and wanted to do something fun."

The inky black haired male's breath hitched as Skull's out hand slipped down his front.

"I'm dirty," Ri-chan moaned as Skull kissed his way down the man's neck from his temple.

"I can help with that."

Skull got Ri-chan back to bed and they stayed there for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

A/N: ... *smirk*

R&R! :3


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

A/N: Yo! Sorry this is so late! However, here's today's update. I'm staying on schedule! Sundays and Wednesdays!

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

3.1: Wedding Day Bouquet (Part 1)

* * *

Skull tugged at his tie petulantly.

"I can't believe they postponed the wedding _four _times," He grumbled to Ri-chan who giggled into his bouquet of flowers. The former Cloud Acrobaleno glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He _still_ didn't understand how the so serious Lal Mirch had become such good friends with his little cross-dresser to the point she made Ri-chan her Maid of Honor.

It was Maid of Honor right?

Ah, who cares! Ri-chan was the best friend of the future wife of one of his main tormentors! Colonnello had to be nice to him! Lal would make him if only for Ri-chan! Best fan ever!

"Don't tug on it too much," Ri-chan said with a soft smile, he reached up and settled it more comfortably for Skull, whose nose twitched when the flowers brushed his cheek. He bent down and stole a kiss, enjoying the plum flavored lip gloss, knowing the flowers hid them partially.

Ri-chan pecked him back and stepped back smoothing the lapels of his tuxedo. It was black with a white undershirt, a black vest, and a purple and red striped bowtie.

"You look almost as good as you do in your leathers," Ri-chan murmured. Skull quirked a quick smile.

"Skull-sama makes anything look good!" Skull said and pumped a fist, making Ri-chan giggle. A chime had the cross-dresser's head going up.

"That's the signal, I need to go, I'll see you during the reception," he said and Skull watched him leave, the back of his skirt twitching with every sway of his hips. Lal had let Ri-chan and the rest of bridesmaids chose their gown as long as it was a certain color and she Okayed it. Meaning all of the participants wore a gown of rich crimson, Lal's favorite color, and that the styles of the dresses were fairly seductive. Ri-chan's, for example, was a turtle-halter neck, backless gown with an asymmetrical skirt that cut off mid-thigh in the front while the back formed an ankle length train of thin, opaque silk layers. Matching gloves and a pair of heels with ribbons that wrapped up to his knees in the same color but decorated with gold finished the outfit. He'd also swapped out his usual green hair accents for red, the purple was a permanent fixture, though it was hidden a bit in the coiffured do he wore with a bit of lacey veil he had to wear. The stocking were a nice touch too, they were gold and made Ri-chan's legs look like they had roses tracing up them. Skull had dropped his shoes in surprise the first time he saw them on Ri-chan, and wouldn't mind—

"Lackey," an ominous voice cut off his perverted thoughts.

This was why he disliked Reborn. He was always ruining his fun times and intruding on his happiness.

"Reborn-san," Skull grumbled. A cocking of a gun had him groaning. "Don't pull out a weapon to a wedding!" He complained, "You're insane Reborn!" He glanced around sneakily, no Bianchi to distract him or Ri-chan to scare him off.

"You're getting bold, Lackey," the teenaged Mafioso hitman growled. (Skull hid his glee at the sight of his gawky, coltish limbs, he _still_ hadn't fully grown up. Karmic backlash!)

"Push off, Reborn," Skull replied. "You're ruining the whole atmosphere." He picked up one of the champagne glasses and made a bee-line for the ceremony area. He took a seat on Lal's side, and continued ignoring Reborn who decided to take a seat next to him.

"Alone?" the man sneered, "You're a loser, Lackey." Bianchi appeared and took the seat next to Reborn. He gave the woman a friendly smile, knowing Reborn would be distracted by her.

"I'm not here alone," Skull replied, "The Great Skull-sama came with one of the wedding party members." Reborn arched a brow. Skull smiled smugly.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Reborn said rudely. Skull looked forward to it.

* * *

A/N:

R&R PLEASE! =3


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N:

Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I super apologize! I was rather off the last two days (I blame a mix of hormones, general nausea, exhaustion, and an exam) I will make it up to you by posting two chapters today and another on Sunday while staying on schedule!

Forgive me, for I have been late...

Here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer and warnings as seen at the beginning.

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

3.2: Wedding Day Bouquet (Part 2)

* * *

The music started and the lights dimmed rather prettily, which made sense to why they had time the wedding just as sunset began, letting the last rays of light in so it blazed through the large windows behind the wedding arbor. The bridesmaids started their way down the aisle and Skull waited for Ri-chan's entrance. Finally, his date made his appearance and he heard Reborn quietly groan and shift unhappily.

"He's here?" Reborn subtly glanced around. He looked like he wanted to bail, but a steely eyed Bianchi who sat next to him prevented it. Bianchi softly murmured a compliment to Skull about how nice Ri-chan looked. The stuntman smiled toothily at her and said he'd pass it on just as softly back. However, the whole "Reborn wanting to leave" thing got better.

Skull tried not to cackle aloud at Reborn's discomfort, but when Ri-chan's gaze met his with a warm smile but froze, artic cold, on Reborn who tensed in clear panic, he nearly did. The Maid of Honor finished his route turning rather sexily, causing the silky lace train of his skirt to wrap around his legs of white accented with gold teasingly. Ri-chan spared a brief moment to stare death-like at Reborn before a smile appeared on his face and he shifted to watch for Lal, the gold of his stockings glittering temptingly and teasingly.

Skull really liked those stockings.

Lal entered a few moments later after the flower girl and ring bearer. She looked pretty, her traditional gown jazzed up with a collection of red roses that curled from her torso down to her hip and then back over her train. She looked very happy. The wedding ceremony all in all was romantic and very nice. Slightly less traditional, there was a gun salute in there that Skull could appreciate but acknowledged made no sense, and finished with Colonnello giving her a deep kiss after tipping her back Hollywood Movie style.

The reception that followed had Skull smirking. Ri-chan had entered on the arm of the Vongola's Sun Guardian and swept instantly into Skull's arms, the white haired man shuffling away to his own date.

"Did Reborn give you any grief?" Ri-chan asked after all of the toasts were done. The dark look the small male sent the Hitman had Reborn scuttling into the shadows. Potter Harry was a diminutive-sized figure, but was scarily competent in revenge and the like. Plus, he had connections, and lots of connections, actually almost all of them, were Reborn's ex-girlfriends and his current wife, Bianchi. There was also the fact Ri-chan like electrocuting people when he was pissed.

Skull had never suspected a taser could be sexy until Ri-chan had whipped one out and electrocuted Reborn that was specially modified to cause the bastard to have 'bitch' emblazoned on his ass like one of those cattle prods did. Furthermore, rumor had it that Reborn had to get it surgically removed, when his own Sun Flames had done nothing to heal it. That may be why the former Sun Acrobaleno hated those with Lighting version of the Dying Will Flames… Not that Verde or that stupid cow helped any, but because Ri-chan also loved to point at the jerk and zap him with a large bolt of the emerald Dying Will Flames whenever Reborn was an ass. Which was often.

Scowling at the hitman, Ri-chan made it his goal for the entire reception to spoil Skull rotten, even more than usual, so Skull spent the rest of the night spoiled by Ri-chan who alternated between Maid of Honor duties, dancing with children, feeding each him and being fed in return, and cuddling. He not so subtly death-glared at Reborn. The party was winding down to the parts where the groom and bride did the last bit of entertainment: the bouquet and garter tosses. Lal cackled in excitement. Skull couldn't help but laugh at the woman's antics when he realized what exactly the two were doing. Though the building climb portion they watched Colonello have to do to get the garter should have tipped them off.

"It's time for the bouquet toss!" Lal announced from the top the roof, "All of you single or unmarried ladies get down on the floor!" She then loaded her bouquet into what appeared to be a modified, white rose covered cannon.

Skull glanced at Ri-chan as he sat watching in amusement as all of the Mafia and military women scrambled into position. The cross dresser made no move to get up and merely sipped his champagne happily, taking time to glare at Reborn or smile sweetly at Bianchi depending on who moved out of the dark corner Reborn had hidden himself away in.

"You're not going down there?" Skull asked, "I don't mind if you do. The Great Skull-sama always wants his people happy! Catching it would…" Ri-chan just smiled at him and kissed on the cheek softly, already guessing the hidden question in the offer. Skull took his hand and traced nervous circles over the back of Ri-chan's hand.

"I don't need a ring or a certificate telling me we'll be together forever, I know it," Ri-chan said. "I don't need flowers for that, Skull." Skull kissed his number one fan firmly on the mouth, enjoying the moment, until an explosion distracted them and a bunch of flowers slammed over their heads, the ruined bouquet then falling into their laps over their joined hands. They turned and stared at Lal in surprise. The woman scratched at her head in obvious embarrassment.

"Sorry, Ri-chan!" Lal yelled with an awkward laugh, "Colonnello recalibrated it wrong!" Colonnello was quite offended by this.

"I did not, kora!" her new husband protested. "Don't mind her bad aim, Skull, Ri-san, kora!"

Smirking slightly, Skull picked up one of the few surviving, undamaged flowers and tucked into Ri's hair.

"Guess someone's telling us we need to do it anyway," Skull said, Ri-chan blinked at him in surprise and a few tears appeared as the stunt pronounced loudly, "The Great Skull-sama will find you a befitting ring soon!" Ri-chan threw his arms around Skull's neck and kissed him senseless. It tasted faintly of salt.

Skull liked it anyway.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Apologies!

I put up two chapters to make up for missing Wednesday's update. Go see 3.2 or Chapter 3, Part Two, to read about the reasons. It really was just a mix of being kinda under the weather, sleeping and an exam. I meant to do this yesterday!

Disclaimer: General, check Ch. 1 for more.

Warnings: General, Check Ch 1.

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

4: Ri-chan and the Simon Family's Beginnings

* * *

Skull was fond of the Simon Family, so it wasn't long until Ri-chan found out about them and then their circumstances. "They should live with us," Ri-chan said with a frown, one of his rare ones, "No one that age should be dependent on themselves. Invite them to live with us." And since Skull didn't see a reason not to, he did.

A week later, Ri-chan escorted the whole group of Simon family members around, Skull watching in amusement from his side.

"Wah," Enma said staring at the large house, mansion might be a better description, in surprise, his guardians following him in. "Sugoi…"

The others were surprised as well. The palace, to them at least, stood on the edge of Namimori, a refitted and remodeled home that was extensive and impressive. Ri-chan led them on a guided tour in a cute little uniform, after he gamely informed Julie that he was a happily dedicated crossdresser in love with a wild and dashing stuntman when he got hit on. Skull's slight glare at the youth served as a warning as well, especially when it came with a proprietary kiss and arm around the waist. The boy had blanched and backed down, his fellow guardians snickering and Adelheid giving him the evil eye.

"The gymnasium is over here," Ri-chan said cheerfully, opening a door, "There's a pool, sauna, and a rather large bathroom connected to it through that door. There's also a small meditative garden where I do yoga that you're welcome to use it if you need to." He pointed out a door opposite and through a corridor of weights and machinery the group could see the massive pool equipped with a small waterfall and a Jacuzzi. Both Koyo and Kaoru were getting hyped up over the place and Shitopi-chan seemed rather happy that she would have a peaceful place to meditate. "Your bedrooms are on the second floor, already labeled, and you can eat whatever you want from the refrigerator as long as you don't ruin your dinner, which is at six, and mark down anything you use up or we're out of."

"The only other thing we ask is that you tell us if anything is bothering you, you don't stay out past nine without us knowing, and that you do well in school and stay out of too much trouble." Ri-chan finished. Then a thought of something entered his head that had Skull snickering.

"All of the rooms are sound proof as well, so open door policy. If there's company or if any of your boys go into Adelheid's room or Adelheid goes into any of yours you are required to leave the door open, no hanky panky until you're at least eighteen and have jobs," Ri-chan tacked on, making all of the teens flush bright red. The cross dresser just flashed them a smile and herded them into the kitchen which gleamed in a mix of modern glass, steel, and porcelain. "Now, who wants a sandwich? Or some milk?" Ri-chan asked cheerfully.

Skull cackled as Julie sputtered, his mind, as usual in the gutter. The boy was currently turning a bright red at what the innuendo 'milk' could mean.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: It's up!

I use my tablet way too much nowadays...urgh.

Disclaimer/Warnings: Check the first chapter!

* * *

The Adventures of Skull and Ri

5: Downsides

There were downsides to having children. Mostly it was the lack of sex in interesting spots, something Skull lamented. Somehow, Skull's house (read Ri-chan's house) always had someone with a question, an interest, or just happened, at that very moment, to go wandering by. Which meant no hanky-panky, even at night when there was supposed to be no one about! Kami knows Enma was still traumatized from walking in on one of Skull's and Ri-chan's more heated make-out sessions on a night they were sure all of the children were gone.

Damn Reborn for dragging Tsuna off for remedial training and canceling the sleepover the boys had arranged!

The poor Earth Flame Wielder still colored and wailed apologies whenever Ri and Skull were alone in the same room as him. Poor boy stuttered something awful.

It probably didn't help they'd been role playing.

Sadly, Enma would never look at cakes the same way either Skull acknowledged. 'Big-bad chef was always fun,' Skull mused, thinking back to the chocolate sauce Ri-chan had 'spilled' all over himself when playing the 'ignorant but cutely clumsy assistant.'

He loved chocolate, especially when it was in liquid form and lickable, but back to the dilemma. Having a house full of kids cut in on their action and that wasn't the only thing suffering.

The other problems were that Ri-chan's wore different outfits than his usual and that his attention span was exceedingly less occupied with Skull. It wasn't that he was exactly fond of the little outfits Ri-chan wore, okay he loved some of them and was actually quite enamored in them, he'd gotten gold rose lace stockings by the dozens as his most recent gift to Ri who'd merely arched an amused but accepting brow. (He wore them all the time now though. Score!) But Ri-chan was distracted from Skull and his own pursuits which made the Cloud Flame wielder frown.

Currently, Ri-chan was fixing dinner. His silky hair bundled into a ponytail while his face only had his usual lipstick and the lightest brushes of eye shadow. No mascara.

'Sacrilege!' Skull acknowledged, knowing Ri-chan always tried to look his best, and that included full make-up. No mascara was a clear sign he was spending less time on himself!

His outfit was fairly simple too, Skull noted. Just a pair of short, black overalls with a skimpy wife beater of purple under it, the stockings he loved, (Skull would worship them later, though he was tempted to do so now) and a pair of fuzzy purple slippers with emerald green polka dots. He looked almost normal. Domestic.

Skull shuddered.

It would not do! This atrocity would not go unprotested! Ri-chan was supposed to dress in little complicated outfits with lace and frills and… and slinky materials that drove him wild!

So Skull made a plan of action.

'The orders would come down tonight!' He mentally swore.

_That evening…_

"Yo brats!" Skull yelled at the end of dinner getting all of their attention, "Get out of the house all weekend and don't come back for anything!" The teenagers stared at him in surprise.

"Eh?" Koyo asked, "Why?"

"The Great Skull-sama says so!" Skull replied arrogantly. Adelheid's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Why?" She ground out. Skull wilted.

"I want some alone time with Ri-chan," he whined, "The last time we got to spend the day how we like we were interrupted by Enma." Cue fiery tomato blush.

"What do you mean inter—oh." Julie started to ask before Enma whispered hurriedly into his ear making the taller boy turn a surprisingly bright red as well, despite his womanizing ways.

"We might not even be here," Skull said, "Wanna go for a quick trip up to the coast on our bikes?" Skull asked Ri-chan who lit up in excitement before dimming slightly with a worried look at the Simon family.

"Go," Enma said, recovering with a fond smile, "We'll be alright. Maybe we'll stay over with the Vongolas. I'll talk to Tsuna tomorrow."

"Thank you, Enma-kun," Ri-chan chirped, tearing up. The others instantly agreed, seeing how happy it made the man (defacto mother?) and Ri-chan snuggled into him, Skull's arm over his shoulder holding him close.

'Now the Great Skull-sama can finally get laid,' Skull thought.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	7. Chapter 6, Part 1

A/N: Woohoo! For those of you wanting certain things, they'll come a bit after this part (apologies) I just need to finish this section. I don't like breaking up timelines. Doing so is confusing.

Disclaimer/Warnings: Check chapter 1.

* * *

The Adventures of Skull and Ri

6.1: Vacation Time, Part One

* * *

That Friday afternoon, Ri-chan sent the children off with boxed lunches and a wide smile. Skull tried to avoid swallowing his tongue. Ri-chan had gone all out on his outfit, looking better than he had in the last few months.

'Damn was he fine! Especially his bottom half,' Skull acknowledged with a happy leer.

Thank Kami the curse was over because Ri-chan was wearing purple leather boy shorts that cut off just below the junction where his thighs and hips met.

SCORE!

The gold stockings he'd been enamored with were now replaced in his heart by stockings of lace designed in a skull, bones, and _octopi_ pattern in his favorite purple with gold stripes at the very top. A silky white button down long sleeve shirt, almost see through too!, went on over those delicious, skin tight shorts, along with a leather bomber jacket of the same purple color with black piping, and skull accents along the lapels, pockets, hems and back. His long hair was left down and he wore ankle boots of black with metal studs.

Skull was very tempted to drag Ri-chan away and just shut them into their room for the next two days and nights and say screw the bike ride and very nice hotel room they arranged. Then Ri-chan looked at him, and his hands clenched in his pockets.

Green eyes glittering in excitement stared at him happily, almost delirious in it too. Those eyes made him remember that Ri-chan and he desperately needed to ride their bikes and that the hotel room they booked had _special accommodations and features_ added to it.

The second all the kids were gone, Skull grabbed Ri-chan and dragged him towards the garage.

"Freedom!" Skull crowed, "The Great Skull-sama is very excited about this, Ri-chan!" The man giggled and Skull even scooped the smaller male into his arms and into a princess hold.

"Skull!" Ri-chan yelped in surprise, arms going around Skull's neck.

"We will soon be free of the trials of work and duty! No children to walk in on us! Plenty of time to apply make-up! Sex everywhere!" Skull yelled even louder.

Ri-chan buried his face into the other deathless male and laughed until he cried. Skull took advantage and started kissing the cross dresser's bared neck, until the tears turned to moans and Ri started ripping at Skull's clothing to get at Skull's throat.

Ri-chan bit down on Skull's sensitive neck and all plans went out the window.

They had their first round on the back of Skull's bike.

Skull knew there was a reason he loved that piece of machinery.

Its frame was perfectly stable no matter what flexible thing he did on top.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	8. Chapter 6, Part 2

A/N: Sorry for the update to come so late at night! I meant to get it out sooner, but I was dealing with some school stuff and my roomie's birthday dinner. Totally got side tracked with all of that and cleaning.

This is the next drabble :3

Warnings/Disclaimers: Check Chapter 1!

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

6.2: Vacation Time, Part Two

* * *

The thrum of his bike beneath his thighs and the sight of Ri-chan riding his right next to him made him grin widely, almost stupid in his happiness. The coastline of Japan whizzed by, flashing dimly in the reflexive, tinted face shields of their helmets for a few hours before Ri-chan noticed their turn and signaled to Skull who nodded. They slowed down, and turned, easing off the highway and onto a country road. Following the road they traveled for another hour before turning down another road and towards the hotel they booked for the two nights. While they would spend time down at the beach, which was very conveniently close, the hotel was their base of operations.

Skull swung off his bike and smiled when Ri-chan hopped off his and next to him.

"That was so fun!" He squealed excitedly. He giggled and jumped up and down clapping his hands in excitement.

"It was nearly as magnificent as Skull-sama!" Skull proclaimed.

"Come on, Skull! Let's go check in!" Ri-chan exclaimed, and then yanked him up and towards the door. The stuntman ran with him, the two only slowing when they reached the door.

"The Magnificent Skull-sama is here!" He bellowed as they entered.

"Ri the Fantastic Number One Fan of Skull the Deathless is here as well!" Ri-chan cheered next to him.

"Room 13," the receptionist said blandly. She was well used to the weirdness of Mafioso. "Have a nice stay."

"Come Ri-chan! Sex awaits!" Skull scooped Ri up and dashed off, giving the man just enough time to accept the keys.

"Hai!" He replied with a laugh.

The receptionist merely took out her aspirin and had her second dose for the day.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	9. Chapter 6, Part 3

A/N: Ahahahahahaha… Everyone who asks questions… Your questions shall be answered eventually. Probably this Sunday… Apologies! Keep reviewing :3

All of you wondering or requesting seeing certain things… Things shall come (eventually).

Disclaimer/Warnings: Check Chapter 1 please!

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

6.3: Vacation Time, Part Three

Skull woke wrapped around Ri-chan and slightly stiff. Their flexibility had definitely been tested last night. That last position especially, he leered remembering it.

How he loved Ri-chan's devotion to yoga.

Best exercise ever!

Then, Skull felt Ri-chan shift and he tightened his grip on the other man's waist and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"G'mornin'," Ri-chan murmured, twisting so their chests were pressed against each other, one hand coming up to run its tired fingers through Skull's mussed purple hair. "Wh' time is it?" He mumbled as he glanced around blearily. Skull just tugged him closer with a soft growl of disagreement when Ri made a move to sit up. The green eyed male just huffed out a laugh.

"Don' go~" Skull whined. Ri-chan just giggled and kissed him on the mouth.

"You want breakfast right?" He replied finally wiggling free. "Let me go make something real quick and we can cuddle on the couch before going for a quick ride to the beach."

"I'd rather ride you," Skull grumbled and enjoyed the slight flush that covered Ri-chan's body as he squeaked in surprise and nearly stumbled while pulling on Skull's pants. He shot a cute pout at Skull but finished pulling them up, though he left them unbuttoned.

A quick breakfast followed by a _very_ long and _very _hot shower (never mind water temperature) Skull and Ri-chan were finally free to leave the room and raced along the road until they quickly got to the beach.

"This is so great!" Ri-chan squealed and dashed towards the water. He instantly started wiggling out of his skin tight black leather pants with purple racer lines down the sides and the ankle length boots he'd worn to ride his motorcycle. His bag dropped down onto the sand and he dumped his pants on top of it before digging out a blanket and a bunch of towels. Skull followed him, chuckling. Ri-chan nearly tripped as he fought to get the leather jacket off along with his gloves and helmet. The fact he took those off last was adorable.

The purple shirt he'd worn was actual a cute dress-like one piece that skimmed just the top of his thighs and was a halter neck with a high waistline. The slight padding at the top made him appear to be a modest A or possibly even B cup. A wide brim straw hat was plopped onto his head and he twirled excitedly.

"C'mon Skull! Sunblock and we go!" Ri said excitedly. Skull chuckled and stripped down to the wetsuit he perverted to wear. It was similar to his biking leathers, but made of stretchy material that stopped halfway to his elbows and just above his knees. Ri-chan applied a liberal amount of sunblock on and handed it to Skull who smeared the sticky liquid over his bare limbs and face gratefully. Since both were unbelievably fair skinned, they'd turn into lobsters if they forgot!

"The Amazing Skull-Sama shall snorkel!" Skull exclaimed and pulled out the supplies before dragging Ri-chan after him by the wrist. "Accompany, Number One Fan!"

"Hai, Hai!" Ri-chan chirped and they jumped wildly into the waves, laughing.

The beach was always fun. It seemed as if the world couldn't get any better.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	10. Chapter 6, Part 4

A/N:

Question Answering Time!:

Q: How old is Ri-chan?

A: Ri-chan is in his mid-twenties to late-twenties.

Q: Meeting Tsuna and co.?

A: It'll happen eventually!

Q: Ri-chan in manly clothing?

A: Planning for it a while, just not in the next few chapters! I enjoy the cross-dressing too much!

Q: Reborn and Ri-chan interaction?

A: Mwahahahahahahaha! I'll have a flashback chapter(s) for that and there will be butt-kicking!

Q: Adoption?

A: I have plans! Who, and how many, is still being decided! If you have a character you especially want to see taken under Ri-chan's wing, make sure to put it in a Review or a PM!

Warnings/Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1!

* * *

**The Adventure of Skull and Ri**

6.4: Vacation Time, Part Four

* * *

The beach was amazing and both were sleepy when they finally got back. Never mind having dinner, both Skull and Ri just took a long cool shower to get rid of the nasty residue the saltwater and sunblock left behind before crawling into bed in a pair of comfortable night clothes (one of Skull's big shirts for Ri and a simple pair of shorts for Skull) and cuddled against each other after pulling up an action movie marathon. Ri-chan quickly dozed off, listening to the muffled explosions of noise from both Skull and the television, the stuntman quivering in excitement whenever a car chase ended in a massive wreck or gun fight. Skull eventually fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Ri-chan who was using his chest like a pillow, both having dropped off into Morpheus' hold.

The next morning was much different than before. Ri-chan woke up before Skull and quite happily woke his love up before begging for some help adding some lotion to his back. Pleased with the manner he was awoken, Skull agreed as long as Ri-chan returned it. They ordered in some lunch after the massages led to other things and enjoyed simply staring out into the forests and gardens that surrounded the little hotel.

"Ri-chan~" Skull called out later that afternoon, "We still have time for a fantastic dinner, ne?" Ri blinked at him and nodded. "You also packed a hot dress to wear for Skull-sama?" Ri-chan shook his head at this. Skull drooped.

"Go down stairs and get one?" He begged.

"Shopping?" Ri-chan asked a light appearing in his eyes. Skull nodded. Ri-chan smirked and pecked the taller man on the cheek, his pressed innocently against his chest as Ri raised on his feet to give him the little kiss.

"What time do I need to be back?" Ri asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow, so Skull-sama set up reservations at eight, meet Skull-sama at the hotel restaurant then!" Skull answered. Ri smirked.

"This is a fabulous idea, Skull. You'll be well rewarded." The fingers trailed down Skull's chest, and the stuntman didn't bother to repress the shiver while nodding frantically.

He was _so_ looking forward to this.

* * *

A/N:

I love you all! I want to hear from you all! I got this chapter out really early too! Please, R&R!


	11. Chapter 6, Part 5

A/N: Ahahahahaha… I'm still updating. (very proud of herself) I suck at updating. Suck at it I tell you.

(feels guilt over her other works)

There will, most likely, be a slow down as we go into November, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo and that's fifty thousand words I have to pull out. Of course, if any of you are interested or writing for it yourself I would love to hear about it! To those who are writing one of those beasts too, I wish you a healthy, reliable muse and a story that keeps your readers hoppin'!

Warnings/Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1. Seriously.

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

6.5: Vacation Time, Part Five

* * *

Skull absolutely loved Ri-chan. The purple gown, how did Ri-chan keep finding such amazing gowns and clothing in his favorite color?!, did things to his libido that made him wonder if Ri-chan had some veela blood somewhere in him. While he'd never met one, he was a third generation squib who had Dying Will Flames manifest in replacement of his magic, a genetic quirk Ri-chan and Verde agreed on, he knew the description to people reacting to their aura.

However, Skull wiped his mouth discretely and stood up flustered as Ri-chan sashayed up to him. The empire neckline dress was accented with gold and faux amethysts along the sweetheart neckline. The skirt fluttered to his knees, and there was a reappearance of the gold stockings. (Which did he love more?! Purple or gold lace?!) A simple clutch matching the gold heels completed the outfit, his body free of jewelry and his hair pinned up with a simple clip.

"Lovely," Skull murmured and took Ri's hand escorting him into his seat. Ri smiled up at him.

"Thank you," he blinked big green eyes up at him, surrounded with smoky gray-lavender eye shadow that darkened coyly into amethyst at the corners. The two sat and enjoyed a happy dinner, talking to one another. When they finished, Skull got up and moved around to help Ri up but stopped to take his hand.

"Where did you find that dress?" He asked in interest. "Especially in that color? It is Skull-sama's most favorite!" The cross dresser blinked in surprise but merely glanced down at the item in question, not noticing Skull had slipped something into his free hand.

"Oh, I didn't find it in this color," Ri-chan confessed blushing slightly, "I simply found one I liked and modified it to what you prefer." Skull leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Ri kissed him back, enjoying the spontaneity in the loving affection. Skull stepped back but still didn't move to let Ri up.

"Ri-chan is the one I prefer!" Skull declared and Ri blinked as he felt something slip on to his left hand. Skull slipped down on one knee.

"Skull?" Ri asked as the stuntman held his hand firmly.

"Ri-chan prefers Skull-sama over everyone else, right?" Skull asked. "Ri-chan knows Skull-sama and he will be together forever right?"

"Hai," Ri replied carefully made up eyes starting to fill.

"Then Ri-chan and Skull-sama love each other above everyone else, right?" Skull said.

"Hai," Ri said wetly.

"Then Ri-chan'll marry Skull-sama right?" Skull said and Ri couldn't say anything but nod. Ri threw himself into the other man's arms and sobbed wetly into his neck while Skull crowed in joy, getting to his feet and swinging the smaller male around in circles.

"Skull-sama's most faithful fan has said yes! Skull-sama is overjoyed!"

They made it back to the house very late the next night, having celebrated late into the morning.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	12. Chapter 7, Part 1

A/N: I'm trying to figure out how to show y'all the ring, I actually took time to draw out one before writing out the description, and I'll get it up eventually.

Disclaimer/Warnings: Check Chapter 1.

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri **

7.1: Adopting the Kids, Part One

Ri-chan often stared down at his ring finger before sighing happily for the past few weeks since Skull had proposed. The band was lovely. A purple amethyst winked up next to a matching emerald in a polished silver band a thin section wrapping around it and circling the gemstones with what appeared to be tiny built in rivets. Tiny gears were engraved into the central band with two slim sections framing. Inside was an engraving of their initials with a small heart flanked by skulls in between.

Ri loved it.

He was however distracted from his latest absentminded, goof y stare when Enma came in looking battered, his nose broken and bleeding, the skin around it swollen and bruised in an ugly manner.

"What happened?!" Ri exclaimed hurrying over. Ri summoned the first-aid kit, and fussily ordered Enma to sit before fretting over him. Bruise balm came out and Ri quickly spread it over the injured area after a quick spell numbed the entire area and moved the cartilage in Enma's nose back into place. The boy looked at him gratefully before glancing down in embarrassment. He banished the blood and the boy looked better quickly, despite the thick paste he applied.

"Tsuna-san and I got corned by some bullies after detention and they decided to beat us up. We managed to get away without using our flames, but we both got injured. Tsuna-san is at the hospital with a sprained wrist and I got a bloody nose." Enma confessed.

"This isn't the first time you've come back like this, Enma-kun," Ri-chan said with a concerned frown, "Are these the same bullies?" The teen nodded reluctantly, his head down in clear shame. Ri tsked and began muttering dark expletives. Enma's mouth dropped open.

"Ri-san!" The boy said, a surprised, but mostly shocked, laugh following as the man went into details over what he'd like to do to those chumps.

"I've a mind to go in and speak with your principal," he finished.

"You can't really, not since Adelheid-san organized us to be wards, we don't technically have a guardian," Enma confessed.

The cross dresser's eyes narrowed.

"Well then," Ri said smoothing a fond and gentle hand over Enma's face before patting the boy's uninjured cheek absently, "What do you say about becoming a Potter?"

Enma's mouth dropped open.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	13. Chapter 7, Part 2

A/N: Ahahahahaha! I'll start introducing other characters… I'm looking forward to the wedding.

Disclaimer/Warning: Check Chapter 1.

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

7.2: Adopting the Kids, Part 2

"Hermione? Why are you calling? Oh you heard?" Skull heard Ri-chan speak cheerfully into the phone, "Well, I have a legal matter to handle, that's why I called Mr. Jones." The slender male paused to listen to the response and Skull arched a brow at him as he entered the room, his handheld game ignored. Ri smiled at him from his place on the bed seated in a comfortable tailor position.

"No, I don't need to be bailed from jail. That was George." Ri huffed into the phone, "I told him not to go base jumping without proper authorization, no matter how amazing it would to do so, was a bad idea. This has to deal with my kids."

Another pause.

"No, I don't need to bail them out of jail either," his voice rose in exasperation, "No, this has to deal with bullying at school." A long pause and he started humming along with whatever rant Hermione was making. The following were his aggravated responses to whatever questions she asked or comments she made, it went like this:

"I know." "It pisses me off as well." "Of course! Why do you think I'm calling you?!" "For goodness sake, 'Mione! I need to adopt my kids before I can step in! Having them simply stay with me isn't enough proof I'm their guardian!" "Yes Skull agrees! He would never agree with Enma-kun getting black eyes and broken noses! Just draw up the paperwork and send me a fax or email with it would you?! Gah!" The British born male threw up a hand, clicked off the phone, and tossed it away, ignoring it when it started ringing. Skull snickered.

"I know Mio-san is very reliable, but she is very difficult, yes?" Skull queried, "Are you sure you want her to work on the preliminary paperwork?"

Ri groaned.

"It's not even her writing out the papers," Ri grumbled, "It's her firm. I swear, shouldn't a lawyer have taken some classes on _diplomacy?!_ Bloody woman…" the next part was mumbled but clearly uncomplimentary even though Skull missed the exact wording. Skull smiled.

"Skull-sama is glad to be adopting the Simon Family," Skull declared with a smile, remembering the shy query Ri-chan had made the previous night and his enthusiastic thanks when Skull said yes. "We couldn't have kids otherwise," he commented, tacking it on.

Ri smiled, forgetting his friend's diatribe, with a flutter of his eyelashes.

"We'd have fun practicing though," he stated huskily.

Skull grinned.

"Want to practice right now, number one fan?" Skull asked, shutting the door firmly behind him, and locking the door. Ri glanced at the clock on the nightstand and slowly slid back into the pillows piled near the headboard.

"We'll have to be quick," Ri purred, "I have a fitting for a suit in two hours."

Skull grinned.

"I'll try." He then pounced and Ri-chan's following giggles quickly turned to moans.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	14. Chapter 7, Part 3

A/N: Ahahahahaha… I have over 7k for NaNoWriMo… I just need to keep writing!

Warnings/Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1!

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

7.3: Adopting the Kids, Part Three

* * *

Enma and the rest of the kids in the house stared as Ri-chan stepped into the kitchen in a _suit. _Not any suit either, it was three piece suit of black with a severely tightened tie of dark charcoal. His hair was free of any highlights, and his sharp green eyes eerily staring out from behind a pair masculine black frame glasses.

No make-up.

_Damn_, was the collective appreciative thought as they took him in. The man's shined loafers gleamed as he stepped almost silently towards the counter under the cup cupboard. Only the slightest of clicks coming from his heels denoted his presence and movements.

Skull flitted in after him, a rather star struck look on his face and a gleam in his eyes that caused all of them to color. However, it was largely ignored by Ri-chan who went about his business smoothly and easily. However they all caught the following action with interest.

The usual cup of tea in a cheery mug had been replaced with a cup of strong black coffee in a steel to-go cup. He glanced at the teens and arched a brow.

"Good to go?" He asked, and his voice was just a touch husky, dangerous. A tone that suddenly showed why the usually silly, but quite kind, Ri-chan _was_ someone who could keep up with the Acrobaleno, even leave a few of them in the dust. His slicked back hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, a single curl dangling down over his forehead, a jagged faux-scar, highlighting the real one on his forehead.

Repeat: _Damn._

If they collectively nodded as a group, well, it should have been expected. Ri-chan nodded and sauntered out ahead of them. The Simon Family dutifully followed him out to a large van and climbed in. The lens in Ri-san's glasses blackened as the sun hit them and he slid into the driver seat.

"Buckle up," he said, "We're going."

Enma found that he was more than willing to follow Ri-chan anywhere he'd go. The car pulled away from their home and they traveled to school. The children climbed out and were surprised to see their homeroom teachers, the vice-principal and the principal all waiting like a group of convicted prisoners who all paled when Ri-chan appeared. He strode ahead of them without a single look at them from him, a single finger twitch telling them to follow.

They followed like reluctant ducklings after an angered mother.

The Simons' watched all of this, mouths slightly agape, before breaking out into collective smiles or smirks.

Being a Potter seemed like a good thing.

* * *

A/N:

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 7, Part 4

A/N: Ahahaha... This is a little short, my apologies. NaNoWriMo keeps me a bit busy. I broke 15k today, so I'll try to write a bunch of longer fanfics for the next few weeks tonight and tomorrow (probably).

Disclaimer/Warnings: Check chapter 1.

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

7.4: Adopting the Kids, Part Four

* * *

Morimoto Taki was a rather simple man he liked to think. He liked his comforts; food, sleep, the like. He ran the school with relaxed reigns, leaving most of the heavier decisions to the teachers; they were the ones interacting with the students on a regular basis after all, or under the ever efficient gaze of his second in command, Fujita Mamoru.

He did not, in his wildest dreams, ever contemplate that his school might have someone as terrifying as Lord Harold James Potter, eccentric multi-billionaire and knight to the Queen of England, lounging ever so predatorily in the teachers' conference room, the head seat appearing to be a throne.

The black lens had slowly cleared, and Morimoto wasn't sure if it was better or worse seeing those emerald and glacially cold eyes.

His voice beat it all though.

"Who would like to explain to me why _my _children are being persecuted in _your_ sorry excuse of a school? Hmm?" His fingers laced before his chest as he leaned forward. "I have no problem with a few bumps and bruises, a few bad grades… It is expected because of sports, and personal preferences. However, when my children come back bleeding and bloody over and over, stressed to the point I see a problem. Does anyone wish to explain this to me and explain why my children have this problem."

No one spoke.

"_I am waiting." _

Morimoto was not ashamed to acknowledge that after those three little words, finger pointing became an active activity all around the conference table.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	16. Chapter 7, Part 5

A/N: So… I'm going to rant about my NaNoWriMo a bit~ Very proud of myself. I've written over 20k for my story. Ahead of the curve a bit! I'd probably be a bit farther, but I went home for homecoming. Though my insomnia might be helping. If any of you read my other stories… updates _may_ be coming. I'm doing my best. :3

Warning/Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1 Please!

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

7.5: Adopting the Kids, Part Five

* * *

Ri-chan sauntered out of the office and to his car with his ducklings and a smirk. He was very satisfied with his work of the day. The school had quickly submitted, after their chaos of blaming one another, and caved to all of his demands. The teachers would be cracking down, or else, the bullies would be handled, or else, and his children would be happy, or else.

Win-win.

For him and his children of course. There would be a new lunch menu, stricter punishments, disciplinary action for previously ignored infraction, better classes (better teachers too, three of them had been fired already) and a bit more time to get to class, the breaks now longer. His little En-Chan should not be penalized for trying to get to class on time when his classes were so far away and everyone in the class was late as well. His children were no ones scapegoats!

He was pleased to have that all straightened out. (The fact on teacher had fainted, just sweetened the whole affair to something decadent and rich. Things he wasn't often able to indulge in.)

Thus, he felt very satisfied, and was more than ready to shed the suit and change back into his preferred clothing. Or more like he would allow Skull to strip him of the clothes and play another few rounds of muss the sheets.

That too was something he would win at, no loosing involved at all.

However, his work was never done and he acknowledged this when En-chan's bright eyes had caught sight of his best friend.

"Tsuna-san!" He cried out cheerfully, waving at the Vongola Decimo. Amazingly similar looking, young Sawada Tsunayoshi dutifully jogged over to his friend to return his greeting.

"Hello, Enma-san!" he chirped back. They were both like cute little hedgehogs, Ri observed. Fluffy like a bunny or hamster however. Their adorableness made him wish to reach out and pet their hair while cooing.

Ri-chan settled for squealing.

"Kawaii~!" he cried out grabbing both in a happy hug. Both were a touch shorter than his five foot six inch frame, and he happily rubbed his cheek against the top of their heads.

Both gaped in shock.

"Eh?" Tsuna garbled.

"Ri-san," Enma choked.

"Moe! En-chan how can you hide you cute non-blood-twin from me?! Don't you like me?" Ri-chan pouted.

Those watching felt their mouths drop open, dumbfounded.

Skull, who followed on his motorcycle and was now watching from to roof taking pictures (Ri-chan didn't dress like this often and Skull-sama wanted them for…personal reasons), watched it all snickering.

He wondered how long it would take for Ri to take the Decimo and his subordinates under his wings.

He would have to buy popcorn for when the fallout with Reborn happened.

It promised to be glorious.

If the teachers, vice-principal, and principal all panicked off the mad and very evil cackling they heard coming from seemingly nowhere, they just worked harder to make the school safer.

They did _not_ want a second visit from Potter-sama.

There were already dreading the different days where the school catered to the general public and parents.

Was it too late to cancel all sports days until the last of the newly adopted Potters graduated?

* * *

A/N:

R&R


	17. Chapter 8, Part 1

A/N: Okay... Shit. I was totally not meaning to miss Wednesday. Honest to God. I meant to make it up to you on Thursday but the sore throat I went to sleep with blew up into a _huge_ cold and I was slept the whole day once deciding to skip my afternoon classes. I couldn't on Friday or Saturday because of the aforementioned reason. I'm mostly over my cold now but there's also NaNoWriMo which I'm about 9k behind on. I have not done more than 2k all week. *hyperventilates a bit*

I will try, I promise to try, to have more ready for Wednesday and next Sunday.

Honest.

I'm tyring.

Warning/Disclaimer: Check Chapter One please!

* * *

**The Adventures of Skull and Ri**

8.1: Meeting the Vongola (Terrorizing Reborn), Part 1

* * *

Tsuna was a bit surprised by Ri-san. The man had attacked him in a wild hug, squishing him and Enma-san into his chest and cuddling him closely while exclaiming excitedly about their…adorableness.

However, Ri-san was very nice! He had immediately invited Tsuna over to his house, along with Gokudera-Kun and Takashi-san when they'd caught up with him, and the trio was free to relax with the Simon Family all they wanted. Gokudera had puffed up and fought a bit about going anywhere but when he realized it was Ri-san, apparently a good friend of his sister Bianchi, he relaxed a bit. (Which Tsuna would admit to being a little weird, but Gokudera wasn't shooting off his dynamite so it was fine!)

Takashi seemed content just to chat about baseball and was a bit fascinated by this Quadditch(?) Ri-san spoke of, and comparing baseball to croquet. The older man had cheerfully pulled off his tie, draped his jacket over a chair, and went about making snacks for everyone. In fact, Ri-san reminded him a bit of his mother.

"You're like a mother, Ri-san," Tsuna blurted out finally after Ri put a plate of cookies on the table with a pot of tea and cups of a English tea. Ri-san blinked in surprise and Tsuna colored in embarrassment.

"Gomen!" He said, "I didn't mean to—" But Ri-san just giggled and went around the island and hugged him tightly.

"That's a fine compliment!" Ri-san squealed, he stepped back, giving Tsuna a bright smile, before blinking with a frown and tipping his head to the side, "It was a compliment?"

Tsuna nodded hurriedly and the smile reappeared on Ri-san's face.

"Well, I hope that I prove to be a good parent to the Simon family guardians and boss, I adopted them," Ri-san said happily.

The three Vongolas mouths dropped open.

"Ri-dono you adopted the Simon family?!" Gokudera sputtered.

"Hai, Hayato-kun," Ri-san chirped. "I needed to take care of something at school for them and the only way to do that was to adopt them into my care."

"Sugoi," Takashi said in admiration.

"That's very nice of you, Ri—" Tsuna started to say.

A large crash interrupted them. A small vein appeared on Ri-san's forehead.

Tsuna would admit to being slightly frightened as the man turned away and looked through the doorway to the living room where Koyo and Kaoru had been rough housing and, unfortunately, stumbled into the china cabinet and knocked it hard enough that the top portion had toppled over. A large portion of the very pretty china and crystal that had been it were broken with the delicately carved and formed wood section they had bungled into.

The two Simons dramatically paled.

A dark aura appeared rising off of Ri-san like an evil haze.

"Two hundred laps around the estate." Ri-san said, "Now."

They disappeared and the door shut after them like a gunshot with how quickly they left.

Ri-san sighed and was friendly with a sweet smile when he turned back around.

"Tea?" He offered.

Tsuna and his guardians knew it would be wise to take it.

Tsuna instantly added a bit of Bianchi and Lal Mirch to his mother in his opinion of Ri-san and shuddered at the results. Ri-san was a very formidable mother.

* * *

A/N:

R&R


End file.
